Naruto of the Kurama clan
by Eyres Valkrie
Summary: Naruto was born into the Kurama clan instead of being an orphan. Watch how he becomes a prodigy under the guidance of his clan and the Kyuubi. Naruto will bring the Kurama clan back to it's former strength and glory! NarutoxYakumo
1. Chapter 1

'_Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon**

_**Demon/Summon thought**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Naruto would've been badass instead we've got Dattebayo!

October the tenth was a day of many meanings to the people of the village hidden in the leaves. It was the same say when Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox attacked the village and killed a large number of ninjas and civilians. However, it was also a day of celebration because it was the same day in which the Kyuubi was defeated. The villager's leader, the Yondaime had summoned the Shinigami (the death God) which tore the demon's soul from its body and sealed it into his son. Some of you would ask why the Yondaime would seal the demon into his son and nobody else. It was because the Yondaime was an honourable person and he couldn't ask any other person to make this sacrifice. His last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero, and this is where our story begins.

Hokage's office at October 10th (after the defeat of the demon)

Sandaime sighed as he looked down at the bundle he held in his hands, Naruto was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. He looked so much like his father except for the whisker marks. He really wished that Minato had taught how to use the sealing technique so he could take his place instead of him. Since Minato had passed away he had to become the Hokage again but nobody knew that yet, he had yet to announce that at today's council meeting. He also had to explain to the council about Naruto's condition because it was Minato last wish. He sighed again as he made his way to the council room.

Council room

There was a lot of talking at both civilian and shinobi sides, although they were sad with the death of their fellow ninjas and civilians they were relieved that the Kyuubi was finally defeated. All of them were expecting the Yondaime to come out of the double doors but instead the Sandaime arrived carrying a bundle in his arms. He then proceeded to seat at the Hokage's seat which was saved for Minato.

"Sarutobi-san, where is Yondaime-sama and why are you sitting in his seat?" Asked Koharu.

"Minato had died sealing the demon into this new born boy; therefore I will be hokage again until I can find a suitable successor." Answered the now re-instated Hokage.

"The demon dies if the boy is killed right?" Asked civilian.

"Yes, Minato designed this seal to ensure the death of the demon as soon as the boy dies."

"Then we must kill the boy now for the sake of the village!" Shouted Fugaku Uchiha which was supported by many civilians and some of the minor ninja clans.

"That would be incredibly foolish! We can make him our ultimate weapon which we use against our enemies." Suggested Danzo with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I reject that idea completely! We do not need an emotionless killing machine! Screamed the ever so brash Inuzuka clan head.

"The boy would not be killed and he won't be turned into a living weapon! Might I remind you that this boy is the reason why you, I and everybody is still alive. If the Yondaime didn't seal the demon into him then this village would surely been destroyed. Besides the Yondaime's last wish was the boy to be seen as a hero." Replied Sarutobi in a demanding voice which showed everyone why he was called God of shinobi. Many of the major ninja clans and some of the civilians agreed with their Hokage and now had some respect for young Naruto. Unfortunately majority of the civilians and Fugaku still voted for the death of their saviour.

"Hokage-sama, could you tell us the name of our saviour?" Asked Shibi Aburame in his usual monotone voice. Sarutobi smiled, he knew Shibi would understand Naruto condition and not label Naruto as a demon but a hero.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Stated Sarutobi proudly, he didn't want to reveal the boy's real yet because the Minato had a lot of enemies which could try kill Naruto because of his father. He'll reveal that information to him when he was strong to defend himself.

"Wait! Is that Kushina's son?" Asked the ever so quiet Kurama clan.

"Yes he is, why?" Inquired the aged man.

"Kushina's mother was part of the Kurama clan before she moved to Uzushiogakure and married a man in the Uzumaki clan. So Naruto is Kurama half-blood like his mother." Replied Unkai in a calm voice. Everybody was quite taken back with this information because it was a huge surprise, even Sarutobi didn't know this.

Half-blood was named to those who have parents from two separate clans. Mixing bloodlines with different clans was dangerous and could lead to premature death for infants but if it was successful then that child would be incredibly strong.

"Wait, then why didn't Kushina join your clan when she came to this village" Asked Fugaku Uchiha in an angry tone, he didn't want the demon to join the Kurama clan because it would make that clan stronger if the Kyuubi's strength was any indication.

"Because she told me that she took the Uzumaki name because wanted to establish the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha which is obviously due to the destruction of Uzushiogakure." Stated Unkai.

"If that's true then all the Uzumaki water, sealing and kenjutsu scrolls we collected from the Uzumaki ruins belong to Naruto and the Kurama clan." The lazy Nara clan added as he just woke up from a nice nap.

"WHAT! I won't accept this, those scroll were going to be incorporated into the villages library as soon as we found out that Kushina was dead!" Shouted the normally quiet Danzo, he was not going to have this. Those scrolls have the most powerful water jutsu's in the world which have been rumoured to be more powerful than the Nidaimes's water techniques, to mention the Uzumaki sealing and kenjutsu techniques were extremely powerful and priceless. He was planning to have them given to his ROOT ANBU to make them stronger. The Yondaime himself said he got the idea of the flying thunder God technique from there, he really needed that technique.

Fugaku remained quiet, he knew that the Uzumaki had powerful jutsu's but he didn't care where they went. The Sharingan could copy any technique just by looking at them, so he'll just tell his fellow clansmen to keep an eye out for the Kurama and to try to copy those techniques if they used them.

Sarutobi sighed; he was too old for this shit "Naruto is the last living member of the Uzumaki clan and therefore those techniques belong to him so they'll be given the Kurama clan until he himself decides what to do with them. Also because he's related to the Kurama clan he'll be living with them. Meeting dismissed."

Unkai nodded with agreement and went to the Hokage to receive Naruto from him. He knew that Naruto was now targeted by many power-hungry fools like Danzo and Fugaku and not to mention idiotic civilians. Naruto's training will have to start really early if he wanted to stand a chance of living; he also saw this as his chance to return the Kurama clan to its former glory and strength. Yes, this boy would become the prodigy of the Kurama clan...

Author's note

So what did you think? Is it cool? Is it awesome? Is it spectacular? Tell me what you think! Review and no flames! Next chapter would be longer than this so it would take some time, and not to mention I writing this as the same time as my other story so you'll have to wait for some time before I update this story. English isn't my first language so go easy on me if I get something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Thoughts'_

**Demon/Summon**

_**Demon/Summon thought**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did then Naruto would've been badass instead we've got Dattebayo!

As soon as Naruto started to walk his training started, first it was simple chakra control exercises to help him control his large chakra storage, then it got more complex as the years went by. He learned how to climb tress and walk on water using his chakra; if he didn't have perfect chakra control then he wouldn't be able to use genjutsu. By the time he reached the age of four his chakra control was perfect so he was then taught how to use hand-signs. Unkai had teached him basic ninjutsu like kawamiri (replacement technique), henge (transformation technique) and bunshin (clone technique). He did not get any free time to play or relax; his whole timetable was composed of training from sunrise to sunset. At first Naruto was upset but after Unkai had a long talk with him and told him that he was the clan only hope of re-gaining the respect and strength they once had, Naruto accepted this responsibility and he felt honoured of his clan's high expectations of him. After he learned the three basic ninjutsu (clone, replacement and transformation), he was taught the kage bunshin which he actually found easier to execute because it did not need much chakra control. He was taught this technique to accelerate his training by sending his clones to library to learn about topics that were studied at the academy (he hasn't started the academy yet). He had also learned a lot of genjutsu from Unkai like **Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)**and **Kori shinchu no jutsu (Sly mind affect technique). He was then taught some water and wind jutsu from the Konoha's public library.**

When Naruto finished his training for the day he would always go to his room and study human autonomy written by Tsunade to try to find a way to cure Yakumo of her body condition. She told him that to become a ninja was her dream but her parents wouldn't let her. However their parents (Uroko and Murakumo) parents told him she was born like this and there wasn't anything they could do about it, but Naruto never gave up. He promised her that he'll find a way to cure her and since then he used every single free time he got (which wasn't much) to do that.

Eleven years later, October the ninth (Naruto will become twelve the next day)

Today the Kurama family was visiting a nearby temple to pray for Unkai who had recently became ill. Uroko and Murakumo were walking together while Naruto and Yakumo followed behind.

"When are you going to tell Naruto the truth dear?" Uroko whispered to Murakumo in order to prevent Naruto from hearing their conversation.

"I going to tell him today, I just hope he forgives us for not telling him about this earlier." Replied Murakumo in an anxious tone as they made their way to the temple.

When they arrived at the temple the family started to pray to Kami to heal Unkai, after an hour they were finished and were about to leave except for Naruto.

Yakumo looked at Naruto worriedly, whenever their family visited the temple, Naruto was always the last to leave. She never told to this to anyone but she loved Naruto dearly, more than the sister should (she doesn't know that Naruto isn't her real brother). She couldn't help it, he was so kind unlike other arrogant boys and he always found the time to be with her even though he was supposed be training. She went up to Naruto quietly.

"Aniki, we have to go dad and mum are waiting for you." Suggested Yakumo in a silent tone, Naruto just nodded. Naruto watched her leave the temple.

'Kami, please forgive me, I have feelings for my sister which go beyond that which siblings should have. I know this is forbidden so I ask you Kami to help me overcome this' Naruto silently prayed, he then got up and walked up to the entrance of the temple.

Later that night

Naruto made his way to the living room, he was told be there for a family meeting. When he arrived there he saw his parents and sister sitting near the dining table. He silently went across the room and sat next Yakumo, and then he looked at his dad expectedly, Murakumo silently gulped before he spoke.

"Ok now that all of us are present, I wanted to clear some things out that concern Naruto."

Naruto raised his eyebrowsin surprise and curiosity was clearly sketched on his face.

"First of all you are not our biological son, we're extremely sorry for not telling you this earlier but we love and as time passed by we came to see you as our real son. Your grandmother was from the Kurama clan so that would make you Kurama by 1/4th. When you were born you were adopted to this clan seeing as your related us. Your grandmother was a distant cousin of mine so I was given the privilege to raise you."

Naruto's face remained emotionless but in the inside he was happy beyond recognition. Even though he was distantly related to Yakumo he doubted it would be considered as incest if they dated. However he was also sad that Murakumo didn't tell him sooner.

Yakumo was inwardly cheering because she now had a chance to date Naruto...that is if Naruto liked her that way which made she felt worried.

Uroko watched Naruto's reaction to what her husband announced; his face gave away no emotions which really made her nervous.

"So who were my parents?" Asked Naruto in a curious tone.

"That is an S-class secret classified by the Sandaime himself. However the only reason why he did this is because your parents had enemies throughout the elemental nations. They also died the day you were born but the hokage covered up that as well due to the circumstances that were related to the death of your parents. The hokage did not want to tell you this until you were a Jounin because he thought you were would be immature and tell everyone who your parents were." 

Naruto was visibly livid, has his whole life been a complete lie? How could that Hokage think he would turn out to be immature and tell everyone who his parents were, that would just lead him to his own death...right?

"However I know you're really mature compared most men in our village even though you're only eleven. So that's why I'm going to tell you about your parents and how they died. Your father name was Minato Namikaze who was also known as the fourth Hokage and your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki who was an ANBU captain and had the nickname the red death. Your mother died when she gave birth to you. Your father was the Hokage when you were born but that was also the day when the Kyuubi attacked the leaf village. The only way to defeat the Kyuubi was to seal it into a newly born baby, and as you can guess he chose you. Your father's last wish was for you to be seen as a hero, but the opposite happened. The villager's feared the Kyuubi would take over you and kill, that's why they're so adamant on killing you. "Stated Murakumo in a monotone tone which seemed quite similar to Shibi Aburame's voice.

Naruto was really shocked; his father was the fourth Hokage? He understood that his father had enemies but why couldn't Sarutobi just have ANBU guard him. And the Kyuubi was sealed inside him? That's why the rest of the village hated him? His head was just full of questions he couldn't answer.

"Youfu (adopted father) can I go outside and clear my head for a sec? This information is a lot to take in." Asked Naruto in a quite tone which Murakumo agreed to.

Murakumo frowned, Naruto was calling him youfu instead of dad like usual but he shrugged it off.

Uroko was worried Naruto would distant himself from them now that he knows that truth about his birth and parents but she was confident that he'll get over it overtime.

Yakumo was also shocked; the kyuubi was sealed into Naruto? Just because the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto that didn't make him the demon...right? No! She reinforced herself in her belief that Naruto was kind-hearted and was definitely not the Kyuubi, and with that she left the house to cheer Naruto up.

Yakumo found Naruto at the Kurama clan's garden; he was lying in the grass staring at the sky. She slowly walked up to him and sat beside him, she then cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Naruto, even though you have the Kyuubi sealed within you I still see you as you and not the demon fox."She then felt someone holding her hand which she found out to be Naruto, this caused her to blush.

Naruto looked into her eyes "Thanks Yakumo-chan, you don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Yakumo's blush furthered when she heard Naruto say her name with the affectionate suffix. Naruto decided he would confess her feelings to her then.

"Yakumo, I wanted to tell you that ever since we were toddlers I always had a crush on you. I thought that because we were siblings it was forbidden and from then on I kept it secret. Whenever our family visited the temple I always asked Kami to overcome my feelings for you seeing how relationships between siblings were frowned upon. Now that I know that we aren't blood-related would you like to go..." Naruto's speech was disrupted when Yakumo jumped on him capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Naruto was surprised, but he returned the kiss whole-heartedly. The kiss lasted for a minute before they separated to get some oxygen.

"Of course I'll go out with you! I feel the same way I was just scared that you would be disgusted with me if you found out that I liked you like that but now that we know we're not siblings it doesn't matter."

Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness; he's love for Yakumo was returned. Nothing could wipe off the grin on his face for the rest of the day. They both went back into the compound to happily and asked Murakumo if his parents left him anything.

Murakumo then proceeded to tell Naruto of his inheritance which included his mother's and father's money which was held in their bank accounts and access to the Uzumaki and his father's jutsu's.

The next day

It was the anniversary for the day when the Kyuubi was defeated and the whole village was celebrating. Three years ago some drunken men tried to break into the Kurama clan on this day but they were found and killed on the spot by guards. From then on nobody went near there especially on this day which is when Kurama clan's guards were most vigilant. However today the idiotic villagers thought that if they come in large groups lead by the authority of Mikara Haruno (Sakura's mother), they'll be allowed to enter the compound and kill the demon.

Unknown place 

Danzo was a livid, he wanted Naruto to become his personal weapon to use against the village's enemies but that was rejected when Unkai took him away into the Kurama clan. If he tried to abduct Naruto, his rival, Sarutobi would very suspicious of him seeing as he said he wanted Naruto at that fateful council meeting six years ago. If he can't get the boy he'll just take the Uzumaki jutsu scrolls, there was so many he doubted anybody would notice if some were taken. However infiltrating the Kurama compound was very hard, they were really paranoid for Naruto's safety so they were always alert for suspicious activities. He's thinking was interrupted when one of his ROOT ANBU shunshined in front of him and kneeled to Danzo in respect.

"Report." Asked Danzo in a bored tone, he had one of his ANBU always keep an eye on the Kurama compound to find a way to break into the Kurama library without being detected, so far it he didn't find a way to get in.

"Danzo-sama, the villagers are gathering into a large mob lead by Mikara Haruno to try to break into the Kurama clan's compound." Answered the ROOT ANBU. Danzo raised an eyebrow at this, so the villagers gathered in a large group. Idiots, they think that just because Mikara is leading them they won't be touched by the council. Mikara Haruno had a seat at the council on the civilian side; she was really arrogant and did what she wanted regardless of any laws by the village. Suddenly Danzo had an idea, if he can get some of his ANBU to disguise themselves as civilians and join this mob they might get a good chance to find those precious scrolls.

"Gather some men, tell them to disguise themselves as civilians and join this mob. Try to find the Kurama library, that's the most likely place the Uzumaki scrolls would be. If you can't find them there capture a Kurama clan member and bring him/her here to be interrogated. Make sure you don't waste time on this mission you have to be very quick him and don't let anybody spot you." Demanded Danzo, the ANBU saluted and shunshined away to carry out his new mission, little did Danzo know that he was sending them to their death.

At the Uchiha compound, Fugaku Uchiha's office

Fugaku sat in his office in quiet as his thoughts drifted on to the Kurama clan. They have been quiet for years even when they adopted the demon and took the Uzumaki jutsu's. His clansmen told him that they haven't seen a single member from that clan perform an unknown jutsu that would probably from the Uzumaki scrolls. He was aggravated and pissed off; he thought the kind of power should be given to the Uchiha clan because they were the elite of the village, just thinking about having access to those powerful techniques made him drool. He came up with a simple plan, he'll have the Uzumaki boy killed then the hokage would have no choice but to put them into the library where it could be shared by everyone in the village. He had just found out from his son (Itachi) that the village was gathering in a group to try infiltrating the Kurama compound and kill the demon. He had just ordered five of his elite clansmen to join this mob to kill the demon and steal the Uzumaki scrolls if they find any.

With Naruto

Today was the happiest day of Naruto's life after yesterday; it was his birthday and his adopted father (Murakumo) told him that he'll finally have access his parent's jutsu's. Right now Murakumo was taking him to a secret chamber located underneath to Kurama compound to show his family scrolls.

"Hey youfu (adopted father), what kinds of jutsu's does the Uzumaki clan have?" Asked Naruto with a curious tone to his voice. Murakumo simply chuckled at Naruto's child-like curiosity; even though Naruto matured a lot he still acted as a child sometimes. This is one of the reasons why did told him about the Kyuubi and his parents this early instead of telling him when he became Jounin like the Hokage wanted. Sarutobi thought that Naruto would be childish and tell everyone his dad was the Yondaime Hokage and his mom was the famous red-death, but the villager's hatred had forced him to grow up quickly and realize that the world could be a cruel place. Even though he was protected by the Kurama clan, he was sometimes attacked when nobody was with him. Although Naruto had access to the Kurama library, they weren't much in there. The scrolls at the Kurama clan library only showed how to use genjutsu but the illusion itself must come from the user's imagination. Therefore Murakumo decided Naruto would have to learn his family scrolls if he were to get stronger and to protect himself, besides it was a good birthday present.

"The Uzumaki clan specialised in water, kenjutsu and sealing techniques which ..." Just as Murakumo was about to finish his sentence a sword had erupted out of his chest, Naruto gasped in shock at seeing his adopted father stabbed from the back. He jumped backward to protect himself and get a view of his attacker. He saw five raven haired, red-eyed men who looked like citizens but he knew that they were trained ninja's in disguise.

"Well done Ryozo, the rest of you get rid of the demon while I go ahead through this tunnel and retrieve the Uzumaki scrolls, those jutsu's belong to a elite clan like the Uchiha." Said one of the men that Naruto immediately identified as the leader, suddenly four other men who also looked like citizens arrived at the scene (ROOT ANBU).

"I'm sorry pals but the Uzumaki scrolls belong to us!" Yelled one of the men as they then engaged in a fierce fight completely ignoring Naruto as he watched at the sidelines. Naruto wasn't even paying attention to any of them, his eyes was fixed at his father's body. He was dead, all of those times they spend together, all of those times he looked after him flashed before his eyes in sadness. Rivers of tears were flowing out of his eyes, Murakumo was the dad he never had and he died before his eyes. He then felt immense anger, his eyes turned to red slits, his fangs elongated, his nails had grown to look like claws and he started leaking red chakra and killer intent that made the men stop their fight. He dashed to one of the Uchiha at in-human speed and ripped his head from the rest of his body.

"**Hey kit, use my chakra and use the following hand-signs."** Said a voice in his mind, Naruto knew it was the Kyuubi but he couldn't care less he followed the demon's suggestion and started performing unknown hand-signs the Kyuubi showed him via mind-link.

"**Now say Kitsune style: Hades Hellfire technique" **Stated Kyuubi in a loud voice, Naruto gathered all the chakra he can and shouted at the top of his lungs: KITSUNE STYLE: HADES HELLFIRE TECHNIQUE!

He then exhaled a huge amount of flames from his mouth that quickly enveloped the whole room. The flames were blue unlike its normal colour; somehow the flames didn't burn him at all. The men looked terrified; some of the Uchiha men soiled themselves in fear, they didn't know any water jutsu so they tried to leave the room but the entrance was blocked by the flames. The ROOT ANBU were trying to extinguish the fire with water jutsu but the water had no effect at all. Naruto watched in stratification as both group of men screamed in agony but soon all of them burned to death, the fire disappeared as soon as the last men died. Suddenly Naruto's vision started to get blurry and then he lost conscious as darkness enveloped.

Mindscape

Naruto woke up feeling wet and with one look at his surroundings he found the reason why, he was in a giant sewer. He stood up and walked down the large sewer until he arrived at a massive cage, he was greeted there by a ten-foot tall creature with large teeth and nine tails swishing behind him.

"**Aah so my container finally graces me with his presence, I'm quite flattered."** Stated Kyuubi with voice that oozed sarcasm.

"You must be Kyuubi, so tell me about that jutsu I used back there." Replied Naruto calmly as he sat on the cold floor in front of the large beast.

Kyuubi was dumbfounded, he thought that Naruto would start freaking out that he had a giant demon fox sealed in him but she didn't expect him to take it this calmly. However the Kyuubi knew that Naruto found out about this yesterday, so he guessed Naruto taking his existence this easily wasn't too far-fetched.

"**It's a jutsu similar to the Amaretsu from the Uchiha clan except it's stronger and flames could only be extinguished by the user. It's a kitsune jutsu and only my kind can use it, the only reason you could use it was because you were using my chakra instead of yours." **Stated Kyuubi.

"Does this mean that the Sharingan couldn't copy it?"

His statement caused a tick mark to appear on Kyuubi's forehead. **"Of course it can't be copied; I wouldn't let arrogant clan with that cursed bloodline have that much power."**

"What do you mean cursed, what's wrong with the Sharingan?"

"**Well there are a lot of things wrong about the Sharingan; firstly they copy people's hard earned jutsu's just by looking at it. I know kitsune's are well known for trickery and theft but even I wouldn't steal things like that. They think that just because they can copy techniques so easily they don't need to train, pfft look how arrogant and weak they became. Then there's the Mangekyou Sharingan, In order to get the next stage of the Sharingan, you need to kill the closes person to you whether it's your best friend or even you're...family. However they slowly become blind with use of this power, but they can overcome this by taking another person's Sharingan; the closer the person is related to you the better the chances of you getting the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Only one person has the final form of the Sharingan and that was Madara, that bastard hypnotised me to attack the leaf village, that's the reason why I hate the Uchiha clan so much."**

Naruto gasped in shock with this information, you have to kill the closes person to you just to get power? He now wholeheartedly agreed with Kyuubi about the Uchiha clan having a cursed bloodline, he hated them with passion because they were his surrogate father's murderer. He suddenly wondered how the kyuubi knew so much of the Uchiha clan's bloodline.

"How do know so much about the Sharingan Kyuubi?"

"**Because I created it, didn't you know that bloodlines originated from demons? I think I created the Sharingan when I was drunk because I am hundred percent sure I would never create such a horrid bloodline knowingly."**

Naruto sweat dropped at the image of the demon fox drinking beer; did they have a demon bar or something? However Naruto came up with an idea when he heard Kyuubi say bloodlines originate from demons.

"Kyuubi, why don't you create for me a completely new bloodline?"

Kyuubi raised a non-existent eyebrow at Naruto's question. **"What's in it for me?"**

"I could change my mindscape to make it somewhere more comfortable." Suggested Naruto expectedly.

Kyuubi thought of Naruto's idea, and she had to admit it was really tempting. She had been cooped up in this sewage for far too long but she wished she could be in the outside world once again; suddenly she came up with a brilliant idea.

"**I accept in one condition, you'll have to sign Hades summoning contract."**

"What is this Hades summoning contract? I never heard of it."

"**It's a summoning contract that allows you to summon creatures from hell to aid you in battles. With this contract you'll not only be able to summon me but you'll also be able to summon my brethren like Cerberus, Orthrus, Chimera and the Lernaean Hydra (If you don't know how these creatures look like then look it up in google). Don't worry about me escaping; I'll still be binded to you because of the shiki Fujin, the only reason why I'm suggesting this is because I miss roaming your land."**

"I'll accept if you allow Yakumo to sign the contract as well."

"**It's fine with me." **Replied Kyuubi with a shrug of her huge shoulders.** "That just gives me higher probability to be summoned; wait let me turn into my human form so you could sign the contract."**

Naruto watched as Kyuubi slowly transformed into a beautiful red haired woman with a curvy figure in a red kimono, Naruto blushed which didn't go unnoticed by Kyuubi.

"**Aww, is Naruto blushing? Does he like what he sees?" **Teased Kyuubi with a giggle which only made Naruto blush harder.

"I just didn't expect you to be female!"

After a few seconds she decided to stop playing and get down to business, she brought a contract out of her kimono and showed Naruto where he needed to sign. After Naruto signed the contract he changed his mindscape immediately into a large field with a few trees and a lake. Kyuubi sat down and leaned into a large tree, she then brought out a notepad and a pen.

"**Okay, so what kind of bloodline do you want? I have a few ideas I've thought over the centuries."**

"How many bloodlines can a person have?"

"**Well, a person can have two at maximum but in your case you can have three."**

"How can I have three?"

"**Well there are three types of bloodlines, there are eye-based bloodlines like the accursed Sharingan, there are body-based bloodlines like the dead bone pulse (Kimimaro's bloodline) and there's mind-based bloodline like the Kurama clan. You already have the Kurama clan's bloodline which makes illusions reality. There are no other mind-based bloodlines except for your clan, but your bloodline only appears every tenth generation. I'm only going to give you one because that was our deal, so what kind of dojutsu do you want? "**

"Wait, what about a body-based bloodline?"

"**You already have one."**

"WHAT! What bloodline is it?"

"**You have the Uzumaki clan's bloodline which gives you the ability to shape-shift (how do I say this in Japanese?) into anything whether it's a living object or not."**

"Isn't that the henge (transformation) technique?

"**No, the** **henge technique just allows you to transform into another human being but you can transform into animals or objects like a chair or a table, other ninjas won't be able to do that. How do you think the Uzumaki clan survived for so long? They hid themselves from the ninja world by turning into animals and other things; it's possible that some might even still exist." **

"How do I shape-shift into animals?"

"**You'll need a sample of their DNA incorporated into your body; the easiest way to do this is just drink some of their blood."**

Naruto paled at the idea of drinking animal blood, but if his ancestors did it then he would do it as well.

"**I can add another ability to your Uzumaki bloodline if you want."**

"You can change an already existing bloodline?"

"**I can do it but in exchange I want to be able to talk to you via mind-link, it's kind of lonely in here."**

"That's okay with me; I want an extremely high regenerative ability like if one of my limbs is chopped off I can re-grow it in seconds. I also want any damaged organs to be able to heal just as quickly."

Kyuubi nodded and wrote it down in her notebook.

"**So back to my first question, what kind of dojutsu (eye-based bloodline) do you want?"**

"One that gives me immunity to genjutsu and be able to cast ones just by looking at them instead of using hand-signs."

"**That's a good idea, this ability combined with the Kurama bloodline gives you the ability to kill people just by looking at them provided they look at your eyes firstly. However I think that huge amounts of chakra are needed to pull it off. You know this dojutsu sounds similar to my eye, I'm immune to illusion and I can cast if they look into my eyes. Shall I make it look like mine?"  
**

"Red-slitted eyes, that'll be cool but I bet the village would think you'll be in control and call for my execution."

"**I guess so, so what do you want it to look like?"**

"How about you make it look like it's completely red and the pupil couldn't be seen, that'll scare the shit out of my enemies."

"**I like that, I think we should call it the bloody eyes (I don't know how to say that in Japanese so if you know could you tell me in your review). So will that be it?"**

"I would also like to have access to your chakra at any time and your heightened senses."

"**That's reasonable but it'll take time for me to design your bloodlines, you can activate your dojutsu in a day. Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you, you'll be able to heal Yakumo using my chakra. She'll no longer have a fragile body but a strong one and she'll be able to do ninjutsu and taijutsu."**

Naruto was flabbergasted, he was trying a way heal her for years and Kyuubi gives him the solution to him like it was nothing. He gave her huge hug and kept saying "Thank you" repeatedly, Kyuubi on the other hand was blushing profusely.

"**It's the least I can do for causing the whole village to hate you, it looks like your waking up."**

Kyuubi was right; Naruto was slowly fading away until he completely disappeared. 

Hospital

Naruto woke up with a slight headache; he sat up on his bed and look at his surroundings. He was in a small room with little furniture and a window. Suddenly the door opened and Yakumo came inside, when she looked at him she jumped at him with joy and sadness.

"Naruto-kun you're awake! It was so horrible the whole compound was attacked by the villagers, Unkai and Murakumo died but the other clan members survived. The Hokage and some ANBU stopped the attack when they arrived."

Naruto got teary when he heard his surrogate grandfather was killed and he swore when he found out who lead this attack he'll kill him/her himself.

Yakumo brought out a picture and gave it to Naruto; it showed a tongue with an unusual seal on it. "Naruto-kun I also wanted to tell you that one of the bodies found near you had a weird seal in his tongue, I luckily managed to get a picture of it before they took the body away. With this picture we could maybe find out who planned the attack."

Naruto gave a kiss on her forehead "You're a genius Yakumo-hime."

A day later at the graveyard

The whole Kurama clan were at the graveyard to mourn the loss of the clan head (Unkai) and his nephew (Murakumo); Naruto silently laid some flowers at Unkai and Murakumo's coffin.

"Thank you Unkai for saving me from loneliness when you took me in, thank you for teaching, nurturing me and showing me the your perspective of the world. You told me that the ninja world was a cruel place filled countless of deaths everyday and that only the strong can survive and the weak would die out. I promise to get strong and protect the family in your place. I also thank you youfu (Murakumo) for raising me, feeding me, guiding me and showing me kindness. It filled me with happiness when you told me that you thought I was the son you never had, I also promise to you that I'll get stronger and protect your wife, daughter and clan. I'll find out who was behind the attack and avenge you, til then I ask that you watch over me."

Author's note

So what do you think of this chapter? It's my first time I wrote a romantic scene so don't flame me! What do think of Naruto's bloodline? I've had like 800 hits with the previous chapter but I only got a few reviews. The more reviews I get the more I'll be motivated to write the next chapter, so if you read this chapter then review it!

In the next chapter Naruto is elected by the clan elders to be the next Clanhead of the Kurama clan and he'll be present in the council meeting regarding the attack on his clan. Be sure to expect a lot of civilian & Uchiha bashing! He'll start the academy with Yakumo in the next chapter as well. Kids normally start at the age of 8 and graduate at 12, but Naruto had been privately taught by Unkai so he'll just join the class when they're graduating.


End file.
